Mizu no Kokoro
by WhitexoutxOptics
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a pond in a deep enchanted forest. In this pond there lived a beautiful water nymph, his name was Neji. He would spend his days alone, watching over his pond and staring at himself. Then along came a human. NejiSasu, NejGaa


Just a one shot I did when I was feeling shitty.

I dont own anything cept the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, there was a pond in a deep enchanted forest. In this pond there lived a beautiful water nymph, his name was Neji. He would spend his days alone, watching over his pond and staring at himself. He was somewhat vain, as he knew that he was quite beaitiful indeed, what with his long raven colored hair, his smooth skin that was as pale as porcelain, and his eyes that were a mix of lavender and silver that would change on his mood and his muscular yet toned and slim form

However, one day, as he was staring at his reflection, he noticed the boy staring back at him was quite sad. He realized that even though he was beautiful, that wasn't company and he was infact very lonely.

But he simply dealt with his loneliness because there was no other that would venture out into the forest this far, and so every day he would stare emptily into his reflection on the water, smiling without feeling.

However, one day as he was staring at himself, he heard someone coming. Panicking, he dove into the haven that was his pond, easily liquifying himself to blend in with the water. It was a mere moment later that an attractive boy came and looked down into the pond.

He had hair as dark as Nejis, pale skin and beautiful red eyes. The boy took a drink from the pond and then leaned back against a tree to relax, soon enough dozing off. Now Neji was quite unsure what to do, what with never having company, so when the boy was asleep Neji slowly crept from the water and along the edge of the water.

You see, nymphs cannot leave their watery homes. A legend is that they are the spirits of youths who drowned there, and so there they must stay.

Neji was able to manipulate the water enough to stay around his foot though, and would occasionally explore the forest near the waters edge. Afterall, years of being alone taught you things.

He carefully made his way to the boy, and out of curiousity touched him. The boy opened his eyes and was surprised to see a beautiful being before him. He was so enchanted by him that he found himself neither angry nor afraid.

He spoke to Neji, befriended him, and soon enough Neji found that he loved the human, whos name was Sasuke Uchiha. He was sad that the other would leave, but he would always promise to return, and he did at every high noon.

One day, Sasuke didnt return. Neji was worried about him, but he couldnt leave to find his beloved. Soon a day passed into another, and then another, until an entire week had gone by. Neji was beside himself with frustration and worry, thinking that perhaps one of the monsters in the forest had eaten the Uchiha.

The next day, Neji heard the familiar rustle of grass and then Sasuke burst through the trees. He seemed jubilant, and Neji instantly forgot any anger and when Sasuke was close enough he embraced the other, tears falling from his eyes.

Sasuke hardly seemed to notice how happy the other was to see him, and instead instantly told him the reason behind why he was so happy. As it turns out, he had been attacked by a creature on his way here to see his friend that day, so he was wounded and hurried to the edge of the forest.

There he was too weak to go on, and simply collapsed. When he had awakened, there was a beautiful boy tending to his wounds.The two had talked, and since Sasuke was too weak to move from his bed they tended to do that alot. Soon enough, the two had confessed their love for each other. Sasuke had come back to tell his friend the wonderful news.

Neji felt his heart drop and tears came to his eyes and he drew away from Sasuke. He knew that he shouldnt have fallen for the other so easily. But then he felt anger, so much anger that he couldnt control the water and, sympathizing with its ailing master, the enchanted water wrapped around Sasuke, holding him tightly and slowly going up, covering his mouth.

Sasuke pleaded with him, begging him to stop, that he was his friend. But Neji merely kept his gaze on the ground. No matter how the other struggled, nothing worked, and soon the beautiful boy was drowned. The water brought the body to the water, and pulled it down to the beautiful palace that was at the bottom of the pond that belonged to Neji.

-This is for you...You wont be lonely now. You'll always have him. No one will take him from you.- 

The water hissed softly, lovingly wrapping around Neji and bringing him back to the water. Neji finally smiled and nodded and thanked the water. And so his daily routine changed. Instead of staring at himself from the waters edge, he would instead stare down at Sasuke, for you see the water was able to project the image of Sasukes body up to the surface for Nejis viewing pleasure.

Neji would speak to the corpse, forever kept unchanging because of the waters magic, and for awhile he was happy, and staring down at the one he loved contented him because he would always be here, and he would never be alone again.

One day, as he was staring down at Sasuke lovingly, a red head came to the waters edge. He was amazed to find a beautiful person staring down into the pond, looking lonely.

"What are you looking at?" He called softly.

"The one that I love." Neji replied calmly, as he knew that Gaara was coming and he sensed no evil intent from the boy. Then he looked towards the boy and his heart skipped a beat. This boy, though he looked quite young, was even more beautiful than Sasuke.

He had bright crimson hair that was cut haphaazardly, deep aquamarine eyes that seemed to display his every emotion, and his build was slender and beautiful.

"..What brings you to my pond?"Neji questioned.

"The one that I love has left me for another. "

"...Why would he do that?"

"Because he has found someone more beautiful than I."

Soon enough, just as the first human Neji had met, Neji found himself charmed by the boy and loved him even more. Every day he would stare into the pond and every day Gaara would ask him what he was looking at, for the image of the Uchiha wasnt visible to his eyes.

Gaara would sometimes bring him gifts, normally things to adorn ones hair, and Neji would each time thank him many times and declare he would treasure the gift utterly. His favorite was a feather looking clip that he would use to keep his hair up in an intricate looking type of ponytail.

Soon though, he found that his heart was aching more for Gaara then for the cold, unmoving body that he kept at the bottom of his pond. And so every day he would happily wait for Gaara to come.

The two became quite close and soon Gaara had confessed to Neji that he loved him, and Neji wholeheartedly returned those feelings. They had kissed for the first time that day, and their relationship continued to progress, Neji allowing Gaara to set the pace. A year later, much had happened between the two, and they both seemed quite happy.

One day, Gaara came to Neji and he seemed distracted. Neji didnt think much of it until it continued worsening Gaaras attention towards him, so Neji questioned what was wrong. Gaara, after much pleading, gave in and said that there was another who loved him. Neji felt his heart grow cold but he stopped himself from repeating his actions and let Gaara go.

He was overjoyed to see Gaara come back the next day, but the boy seemed sad. Neji sensed that something else was wrong, but he said nothing of it and merely tried to cheer the other up. It seemed to work, and Gaara went home the same as always.

The next day when Gaara came, Neji anticipated his arrival and even did his hair up extra nice with the pin...But he knew from one look at him that there was something he wanted to tell him. Gaara told him that he didnt feel the same way about Neji any longer, and that he and Lee were now in love.

Nejis heart once again broke, and just as before the water came for Gaara. When holding Gaaras limbs down, Neji smiled through the tears at the boy he had come to love even more than Sasuke.

"...Gaara...Aren't you going to ask me what I'm looking at?"

The boy seemed to scared to speak, but Neji pressed on.

"Go on, Gaara...Ask me. "

"..W..What are you looking at..?"

The water brought Gaara to the waters edge and Neji ran a hand over the top of the water.Sasukes image appeared and Gaara gasped, his eyes wide.

"This is what I'm looking at. He was my first friend. My first love. He fell in love with another, and I couldnt bare to let him go..Not after experiencing love."

Gaara didnt seemed to be listening though. He was staring at the boys body in the water, his breath coming in shakey gasps.

"...S..Sasuke...He didn't...He didn't leave me..."

Tears started falling down Gaaras cheeks and then Neji realized exactly whom Sasuke had fallen for. 

-Kill him...Kill him now Neji...He has already hurt you..Just kill the boy and we'll keep him here, beautiful and young as he was when alive...Just for you...-

The water whispered to him once again and Neji had to hold his head, clenching his eyes shut as his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Gaara was sobbing softly by now, his tears falling into his captors water, the tears mixing with the water. He was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die...

Suddenly he was dropped. He looked for Neji, but the water nymph was walking ontop of the water, standing at the middle of the lake and then looking up at the sky instead of down at himself for once. He reached up and pulled the clip of of his hair, the long raven hair falling down gracefully into its normal straight style.

"...Go Gaara. Go and don't ever return."

Gaara stood and stared at the nymph in a heart broken way, like he wanted to say someting, before he turned and started running. Nejis cold, pale lavender eyes glanced towards Gaara and then suddenly without warning the water shot out and turned into a type of spear.

The spear shot right through Gaaras chest, giving him a fatal wound as it returned to Neji, holding up something like a pet. Neji smiled without feeling, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks as he picked whatever the water was offering up, holding it gently against his own chest. Whatever it was was making a gentle 'th-thump...th-thump.' noise.

"You can go...But I'm going to keep your heart forever."

He brought the organ up, tenderly kissing it, breathing life into it and keeping it beating before he held it against his cheek, closing his eyes as the blood tainted his once pure form.

Gaara, on the shores, stared at Neji with wide eyes, his mouth open in a silent scream of pain. Neji walked over to the boy who was barely alive, bleeding everywhere because of nothing to pump the blood through his veins.

Neji knelt down next to the boy, leaning down and kissing the other with the uttermost softness.

When he pulled back, Gaara was staring up at him with glassy eyes, he was cold, and the life was gone from him.

"I love you Gaara.Thank you for giving me your heart. I'll treasure it always."

And then he slipped back into the water. 2 days later, Lee, who had come into the forest to look for Gaara, found the pond. He was horrified to see Gaaras corpse and another nameless body laying next to eachother on the waters shore.

The water nymph who lived in the waters was there for eternity. No one would go looking in the forest as how the rumors progressed that Lee had found the bodies and that they had been killed by a vengeful spirit, and if they went into the forest to find the enchanted pond then they would be killed as well.

Once upon a time, there was a pond in a deep enchanted forest. In this pond there lived a beautiful water nymph, his name was Neji. He was completely alone, but every day he would sit on the waters edge, smiling to himself while silent tears would fall down his pale cheeks.

For you see, Neji no longer stared at himself, nor Sasuke, nor Gaara, nor the sky. He would stare down at the still beating heart in his hands, singing along to the gentle beat coming from it. He wasn't lonely at all though.

After all, he still owned his loves heart. And no one would ever take that away from him.


End file.
